Traveling Soldier
by gglover52
Summary: Songfic based off of Travelin’ Soldier by Dixie Chicks. Derek is about to be shipped of to Vietnam, when he meets Addison Forbes Montgomery. Addek all the way! Also mentions McStizzie


**Traveling Soldier**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and the song Travelin' Soldier belongs to Dixie Chicks.

Summery: Songfic based off of Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks. Derek is about to be shipped of to Vietnam, when he meets Addison Forbes Montgomery.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

_Two days past eighteen._

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green. _

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there. _

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair._

Just a week before his 18th birthday, Derek Anthony Shepherd got a letter saying that he was being drafted for the Vietnam War. Derek lived in a small town in Maine and needed to report to the base in California by the end of the week; it was only Sunday. His bus had stopped Marble Valley, West Virginia. Derek decided he was in desperate need of food, and someone to talk to.

He was walking down the street when he came across a diner and he decided to go in. A young girl, who he guessed was about 16, walked up and asked what he wanted.

"I will have just some toast and water." Derek said. "Thank you, Addison," he said reading the redhead's nametag.

"It will be right out…" She paused, hoping he would introduce himself to her.

"Derek, Derek Shepard." He said.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

About 5 minutes later Addison walked over to Derek's table with his toast and water. As she walked up Derek noticed how her red hair was pulled back perfectly, tied off with a white ribbon, and how her blue eyes reminded him of the ocean.

"Anything else?" Addison asked.

"Well, um, I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind just sitting and talking with me?" Derek asked, "I really just need someone to talk to."

"I am off in an hour." Addison said, "I know a place we can go." And with that Addison left to go finish her shift; leaving Derek at his table, alone, for an hour.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

An hour later Addison and Derek left the diner and headed down to the pier. They both sat down, their legs dangling over the edge and their feet barely touching the water.

"So Derek tell me more about you." Addison said.

"Well, when I was 10 my father left me and my mom and just last year my mother died. I don't have any siblings or family left. So, now tell me about you?" Derek said, trying to get the conversation away from his non-existent family.

"Well, about 6 months ago, my 6 year old little sister passed away and since then my parents barely speak to each other and when they do talk to each other they always end up fighting. " Addison said, tears forming in her eyes. " I don't know, I guess that's why I work 2 jobs on top of going to school." The tears were streaming down her eyes now.

"Shhh. Addie its okay. I am here." Derek whispered to her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I am right here."

The two of them sat that way for what seemed like hours until Derek began to speak. "Addison, I was wondering if…since I don't really have anyone to write letters to, if I could send some back to you?" Derek barley got his question out, fearing Addison would say no and once again he would be out in the world alone.

"I would be honored." Addison replied and then leaned in and kissed him.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

Dear Derek,

My parent's fighting is getting worse and I don't know how much longer I will be able to stand it. I have started working another job just so I can be out of my house. Knowing that when you come home we will be together and start over helps me get through my hardest days.

Please stay safe.

All my love,

Addison Forbes Montgomery

For weeks, they sent letters back and forth, talking about everything and anything at all. They made plans to be together when Derek got back, and Derek even convinced Addison to quit one of her 3 jobs. Everything was going fine until Addison receive a sad letter from Derek.

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

My Dearest Addison,

Life here is begging to get hard. The fighting is getting worse and it seems that all I have time for is eating, sleeping, and fighting. Whenever it gets to hard to bare, I think of you and our afternoon on the pier. Addie, I need you to know that I love you more than anything. I won't be able to write a lot but I promise to write you one letter a month answering every question you have written to me over the last month.

Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you with every fiber of my heart and soul.

Derek Anthony Shepherd

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

About two months later Addison and her best friend Izzie Stevens, whose boyfriend Mark Sloan was also in Vietnam, went to the football. After the Prayer was said and the National Anthem sand, a man came on the PA asking for the crowed to bow their heads as he read a list of local Vietnam dead. Addison grabbed Izzie's hand and held it tight, both girls hoping to not hear their boyfriends' names said.

" Please stand up if the name of your loved one is called. " The man said, and then he began. "Max Medina, Jason Stiles, Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Christopher Hayden, and Finn Dandridge."

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Slowly people began standing up when the name of their loved one was called. There were so many people who stood up for Max Medina, Jason Stiles, Christopher Hayden, and Finn Dandridge; but only two people total stood up for Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan. Those two girls were Addison and Izzie. Together they stood, weeping and embraced in a hug. Both using the other for physical, emotional, and moral support. They knew that they were all they had and all that Derek and Mark had. They didn't stay for the football game that night, instead they went home and cried.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

**(A/N this is not part of the song!)**

Over the next two weeks Addison and Izzie packed up all of their belongings, bought two open-ended bus tickets and left town. Both girls had made plans with their boyfriends to leave Marble Valley, West Virginia and they planed to do just that. They decided to go west.

"Why west?" Izzie asked Addison.

"In writing, going west symbolizes a new beginning. And we are starting over." Addison said, and with that the two girls got on their bus and left Marble Valley, West Virginia.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

I hope you all enjoy that. I am considering making it more than a one-shot, so tell me what you thing.

**A/N:** The names Max Medina, Jason Stiles and Christopher Hayden do not belong to me, They belong to Amy Sherman- Palladino, creator of Gilmore Girls and the name Finn Dandridge also does not belong to me. It belongs to Shonda Rhimes, creator of Grey's Anatomy.


End file.
